


Icon

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, crosses in AOS are cursed change my mind, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Robbie returns to the Team sporting a new accessory and Daisy does not care for it. It is not a complex plot people it is all about the feels.





	Icon

I got this idea while re-watching a bunch of my QuakeRider MVs to get back into the mindset to finish the next chapter of 'Let's Ride.' Yes Daisy may be a bit overly emotional in this one but not sweating it. If you end up liking this I have 21 other fics you may find to your liking. For something similar with Robbie as the emotional one try ' **In You I Found My Only Faith** '. Not exactly a companion piece but in the same vein.

 **WarNinGs** : QuakeRider, Mentions of Lincoln and StaticQuake, Slightly OOC?, Elena+Robbie moment, crosses in AOS are cursed change my mind.

**Aishi Say**

“ _When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside..._ ”

From 'All I Want' by Kodaline. No mater what you thought of Lincoln or StaticQuake season 4 pretty much reenforces these two lines as fact. Now I personally found it a bit forced but I don't hate it, if you do cool but don't hate on it in a comment/review kk?

**_When You Said Your Last Goodbye I Died A Little Bit Inside_ **

Robbie sighed contently as he leaned back in the driver's seat, dark eyes closed, no matter what sitting in Lucy brought peace to his mind. The car may have almost been Gabe's grave that fateful night, but a lesser car would have assured it. Opening his eyes he frowned at an envelope taped to the wheel he had not noticed, Gabe's handwriting clear as day. Curious he pulled it free, frowning slightly since it was only paper inside Gabe did not often leave notes let alone like this. Pulling the note free he studied it, handwriting steady, no tear stains, likely not terrible news then as if either of them needed more of that.

 _Robbie, I probably could have just done this in person but with that report due soon I haven't been home much_. Robbie sighed softly, Janet was taking good care of his brother but it hurt not seeing him when he got home. They were still working through things so being in the same room could get a bit awkward if not downright painful, but they were healing. "yeah." _I know that things have been a bit rocky between us lately but I wanted to give you something_. "Hermanito..." _Before you mutter and shake you_ _r_ _head at me it was free so I didn't 'waste my money' on you, you are worth a nice gift now and then hermano. It is in your glove box, open it before you read anymore._ Arching a brow at his brother's instruction he shrugged and opened the compartment as requested. Sitting on top of an extra pair of gloves was a small black box with a sliver bow. Smirking assumed by the choice of color he took the box, frowning when he realized what he was holding. Closing the door absently he frowned a the box that was just the right size for a ring. The idea of Gabe putting a box in Lucy like just to tease him about Daisy both amused and seriously annoyed him. Sure he liked her, and she seemed to like him back, but they both had to get to a steadier place in their lives before they should even consider dating anyone. She was back with her adopted family and seemed to be getting back to a good place, he had missed out on a few things. He and Gabe were getting there, they mostly needed time now. As long as he was back on Earth for a while he really should look into moving Gabe somewhere safer. Their home was tainted now that they both knew the truth of what Eli had become thanks in part to that damned book. No doubt he could work something out with Coulson, it was not like he would not come in handy again, and the guy seemed to like them both.

Slipping the ribbon off he dropped it to the passenger seat, neither Gabe or Daisy were around to need a ride and he did not litter in his baby. Popping the lid he blinked before frowning, it was not an empty joke as he had been expecting. Looking to the note for answers he ignored the box for a moment. _I found the box in tio's things, he had a safe deposit box, Daisy is checking for any hidden ones just to be safe._ It made sense to keep things locked away if you were worried about thieves, Eli had a lot of long nights and he was not always home as much as he felt he should be. Daisy would track down anything tied to Eli and make sure it was not dangerous, and if it was tied to the Darkhold the Rider would deal with it. Content the problem of his late uncle hiding God knew what in a bank somewhere was being looked into he continued. _Mom had one ready for each of us, meant for you to have it when you turned 18 but well that did not really work out. Hope the other guy doesn’t mind too much. Mom's letter is with me, didn't think you wanted to head off to work with that in your head. Say Hi to Daisy for me. Gabe._ Robbie swallowed as he set the letter down on the discard ribbon, focusing on the box still held in his hand. Setting the open box on his thigh he pulled his gloves off, setting them down on his other leg before lifting the chain from the box. Silver solid looking as it glinted in the sunlight, the simple cross at the end turning as he examined it for a moment. Would his mother understand what he had done? What he had become to save Gabe and later Mack? Parents always claim they will love you no mater what but they were only human. Gabe had focused on his anger with him, not wanting to dwell on Robbie's choice to come back for him. Revenge hurt less to face then sacrificing a soul so he could return and protect him, Gabe was only human as well. Reaching behind his neck he fastened the chain, reach up to move his mirror so he could see how it looked. Laying a bare hand over the semiprecious metal he smiled a bittersweet smile as he thought of his mother's smile. He missed her but she and their father were in a better place, he was sure of it. Lifting his hand he reached down to fetch his gloves, slipping them back on before returning the mirror to it's original position. Team Coulson was waiting for him, lives depended on them and he would be damned if he did not continue trying to save the world.

_**When You Said Your Last Goodbye I Died A Little Bit Inside** _

Daisy fidgeted as she waited in the living room, Mack and Fitz playing some racing game trash talk encouraged by Elena more then Jemma. May and Coulson were finish up a call and would join them soon, they had a new shiny briefing room to break in today. She knew she was on edge because Robbie was going to be there, safe and sound from dealing with the Darkhold. Coulson wanted to make hm an official asset and keep him on the payroll, helping with Watchdogs mostly at the moment. Mr Head-In-A-Jar knew his face and Robbie had helped stop his plans so no doubt the Ghost Rider was on his shit list. Knowing that guy was finally dead and gone would help them all sleep better, and who knew what Adia may have also built with the Darkhold. All in all Coulson seemed set to be able to keep Robbie around for a little while, so far the partnership had been beneficial and in their line of work they came across things the Rider could feed on often enough to hopefully be able to keep Robbie on speed dial.

The jingle of keys drew her gaze and she grinned at Robbie as he came to a stop, smiling back in greeting as he pocketed his keys. Jemma turned first, she was the lest used to Robbie as well as closer. She eyed him for a moment, relaxing since he was calm and not wearing his chain. It made sense to Daisy calm Robbie did not give off a run vibe, she was not going to remind her friend Robbie could easy kill barehanded. A dark eye turned to Jemma and Robbie nodded in greeting before turning his attention to the game.

“You play Burning Man?” Elena cooed from the other side of the couch when she noticed Robbie had joined them. After Daisy she had fought beside him the most, never seeming to shy from his powers like some of the men.

Robbie crossed his arms as he glanced at Elena shrugging, “Nah, I do that for real not playing some game.”

Jemma giggled when Fitz looked up offended, Mack's frown screaming 'really', “Some game?! I will have you know this is a highly detailed...”

“I'll stick with Lucy, nothing beats a real car ese,” Robbie was sure it was some supper detailed and scientific simulation but nothing beat the real thing.

“You offering to let him look under her hood there Matchstick?” Mack was curious what Robbie really thought of Fitz. He had saved their friend but had not come there to do so, he had only shown up to protect his family and Daisy really. Since he had helped to break her arm it was fair he helped her fight while it healed. Robbie had turned out to be a good man, with more morals then his first impression had lead them all to believe, but that thing was just evil. He knew how Robbie felt about Daisy, Coulson, Elena, and himself the others he was less sure about. They seemed to get along all right so he was content to not play protective big brother with Turbo.

Robbie frowned as he considered, Fitz was friends with Daisy so he could not be that bad, right? Shrugging he focused on the male he still did not know very well, “Maybe.”

“ _Aw_ , he likes you,” Daisy cooed as she rested her hip on the back of the couch, arms crossing.

“Well I did break his little box,” Robbie countered evenly as he undid his collar, “besides he seems all right.”

“He doesn’t believe Lucy is related to Kristine,” Elena reminded Robbie, she was curious what Fitz would make of the scientifically impossible self-healing car. Daisy's way of describing it was so her, she had never seen it in action herself but Mack had, sort of.

Robbie arched a brow as he gripped his jacket's zipper, “If Lucy was like that celoso perra Daisy would be dead by now.”

Daisy blinked not sure what Robbie had called Kristine but was sure she'd quake him trough a wall or five if he called he that. Jemma frowned at the language, Fitz blinking, Mack frowned, Elena chuckling softly. Daisy turned to her as Robbie unzipped his jacket frowning, “What's the joke?”

“Kristine is a jealous monster Daisy, you got a ride and drove her so she would kill you for trying to steal her man,” Mack explained before Elena could say something colorful.

“Oh...I just meant the self healing classic car thing, sorry Rob...bie.” Daisy trailed off when she looked back to Robbie and noticed the cross he was wearing. The fact a supposedly damned man was wearing a cross with no ill effects did not resister. Questions on who gave it to him and why were not asked. Marching up to him she did not even notice him freeze confused but aware he had done something to piss her off. Grabbing the cross she tore it from around his neck and threw it away ignoring his cry of hey. Shouldering past him she quaked him when he grabbed her shoulder trying to stop her.

Jemma looked down at Robbie as he pushed himself off the floor looking more confused and annoyed then hurt. Fitz was eyeing Robbie unsure if he was about to transform, or just march after Daisy as he was. Mack was staring after Daisy knowing what she was going through but not agreeing with her response. Elena had retrieved the cross and was holding it in her hand studying it sadly, even silver as it was it looked so like that fateful one. Coulson frowned as he walked in confused, “Where's Daisy?”

Robbie turned straightening his jacket with a sharp jerk, “Luckily far from me right now.”

May frowned at the muttering, Coulson was sure enough Robbie was not seriously threatening Daisy since he was not smoking. “Care to clarify?”

Robbie held out his hand for the cross, dark eyes narrowed enough to let everyone know he was in no mood for games. Elena handed it over with a look of sympathy, opening her mouth to say something until she saw his eyes flash. “Que te dio eso?” She knew it had to have been someone who mattered to him and that was a short list, shorter now that his tio was dead by his own hands.

“Nuestra madre,” Robbie answered closing his eyes, the last thing his mother had ever made sure she would give him. His jaw clenched as he fought back tears, the clasp was destroyed and while an easy fix it still hurt.

“Oh Roberto,” Elena soothed as she placed her hands over his, ignoring them tremble slightly with repressed emotion. “Puedo arreglarlo, ella no quiso hacerte dano. Lincoln tenia uno asi cuando murio.” There was no way Robbie could have known about the cross without being told, and she knew no one had filled him in on such a personal detail. She was not even sure of how aware of Lincoln he was, he and Daisy had spent many hours alone since they met.

“Lincoln?” Robbie had heard that name in passing before, frowning for a moment before blinking when it hit him. “El hombre de la foto.”

Elena nodded, she had heard the story from Daisy of how she had ended up with a busted arm and a new friend. “Un hombre que amaba, un hombre que dio su vida para salvarla, nos salvo a todos.” She had loved Lincoln as well but not as Daisy had, even if the scars of his death were still felt by those in this room. Even Robbie now in a way, as unfair to him as this was it was good for him to know more about the space he was filling. Lincoln's spot as a 'big gun' was easier on everyone to fill then the one at Daisy's side. “Por favor, no seas tan duro con ella, ella todavia esta sanando como eres?” Robbie was upset because the cross had been from his dead mother, otherwise she doubted he would be so personally hurt by what Daisy had done. He was healing form his fight with his brother and learning the truth of his uncle, his heart was as raw as Daisy's was really.

Robbie stared at the hands resting over his, warm if still not very familiar. Daisy had no more way of knowing what the cross meant to him then he did what it meant to her. Sure he was upset but the anger had been a flash in the pan, turning to hurt and confusion fast enough. Looking up he meet worried sympathetic eyes and gave her a weak reassuring smile, “No lo hare, te lo prometo.”

Elena relaxed with a smile Robbie was a good boy, she squeezed his hands as they relaxed in her grip. “Go assure our friend you are not going to burn her alive hm? I should have this fixed by the time you both get back.” Robbie opened his hands allowing her to take the chain, the claps was a mess but that was easy to repair or replace. When he nodded she nodded back and let him go without a word, “At least the human is reasonable.”

May watched Elena studied the cross for a moment before turning and heading for her room, “So...at least we know he's not a yeller.”

Coulson frowned at May but knew she was still worried about the Rider not so much Robbie anymore, and right now Robbie was the one hunting Daisy. “I'm just glad nothing is on fire and there are no holes in the walls.”

Mack sighed as he sat back down, “We might as well cancel the meeting, those two aren't likely to both come back anytime soon.”

“No doubt some loud puppies are in for a bad day,” Elena agreed as she rested her hands on broad shoulders.

Simmons sighed the others were likely correct, “I will get the med lab ready just in case.”

“I'll make sure the pod in the jet is ready to go,” Fitz said getting to his feet and following Simmons out.

“You two stay close in case but you're likely right. I'll be in my office making up that list of Watchdogs I would like Robbie to bring in alive.” Nodding to the pair Coulson turned, the team was still in the growing pains stage but it was coming together.

May frowned after Coulson, “I feel like a sandwich.”

**_When You Said Your Last Goodbye I Died A Little Bit Inside_ **

Daisy sniffed as she approached Lucy, needing to get away from everyone. Closing her eyes she could see Robbie stiffen in confusion, sure he was the cause of her pain but just as unsure how or why. Could feel her fingers close around metal, lifting it from soft cloth before yanking it confusion turning to shock. Tossing it away in disgust she had turned, Robbie's hand firm but gentle on her shoulder wanting answers. Her powers connecting with his chest sending him back and to the floor for nothing more then wanting to understand. Picturing him staring up at her like a kicked dog, face shifting into his stoic mask to hide his own hurt and confusion. What had she done? Why had she pushed him away instead of explaining? If she had just asked she was sure he would have pocketed the cross without protest. Was she jealous of the unknown giver? They were growing close but she did not have a claim on him, not really, not compared to Gabe or the Rider.

Opening her eyes she caught a flash of silver out of the corner of one, turning she blinked at a folded piece of paper half resting over a ribbon, a black ring box holding it down. Her fingers ached to take the note and see who it was from but she had already done enough she did not need to break his trust, what trust she had left. “It was from Gabe.” Daisy whirled around at the sound of Robbie's voice soft behind her somewhere. He walked slowly up to Lucy, hand on her smooth hood, gaze on his hand. “Gabe found it in Eli's safety deposit box, the letter said it was from our mother...she meant to give it to me when I turned 18 but she, they...it didn't work out that way.” Robbie looked up at her his dark eyes glinting, “We didn't know Daisy.”

Daisy sniffed watching him, chest aching as he trailed off for a moment, jaw working in a way she knew meant he was hurting and not physically. When he looked up eyes wet with unshed tears her throat tightened, she had never seen him so vulnerable without Gabe around. At his soft reminder she felt tears spill, how could his voice be so soft when he was hurting because of her? He watched her for a moment silent before turning to fully face her, arms open. Taking the invitation she clenched his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her, “I'm sorry, _so_ sorry I...he...it's still too much.”

“shh,” Robbie soothed as he stroked wavy hair, he knew how some aches took longer then others to lessen to dull reminders that could be forgotten about for a time. “It was just the clasp, Elena is fixing it right now. I'm not mad at you all right, I'm not mad.”

Daisy sniffed as she relaxed, she knew what Robbie sounded like mad and he did not sound like that now. His breathing was even, his heart beat soothing in her ear. He understood and forgave her, was here holding her as if she had not sent him to the floor. Sighing softly she allowed him to stroke her hair as her breathing evened out, her friends were always forgiving her too quickly. “You should be.”

“I was but it's not like I don't have a temper myself,” Robbie had already displayed it towards her more then once. She had pulled a necklace from his neck and knocked him on his ass, he had fractured her arm and flung her from the roof of his moving car. He was definitively winning the overreacting to the other contest right now, and he was fine with that really. “Lincoln meant a lot to you, they all do, I don't want that to change. If you didn't love so deeply you wouldn't be the Daisy we all love.”

Daisy turned her head, chin resting on faded hunter green, “I thought soulless people sucked at gentler emotions?”

Robbie smirked, “The Devil gets my soul once I die and stay that way, till then it stays right where it belongs.”

“Well then I hope it stays there for a nice long time,” Daisy was still not sure what the Rider was but it had kept Robbie alive and brought him back to the few he cared about, It could be worst. When he smiled she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight, he felt different from Lincoln and Ward but still good. He tighten his grip more carefully then she had and she smiled, he probably could break her with a hug if he meant it. “Thank you...just thank you.”

Robbie nodded, resting cheek on soft hair, “I owe you just as much, and you know I pay my debts.”

“yeah,” Daisy softly agreed with a half laugh, no one could dispute that. “You know I am not sure I want to go back and face all the questions, or them all acting as if nothing happened...not sure which is worst.”

Robbie sighed, he did not really have an answer for that, “Depends really. I'm supposed to meet Gabe in like and hour for lunch you want to crash it?” Daisy pulled back to blink at him, “What? He likes you know, and he'll ask a lot less questions then they all will.”

“Well..,” Daisy bit her lip as she considered his offer, “If you are sure then yes, please.”

“Oh I'm sure, would rather only have to talk about my various Hell trips a few times. I'm going to go get my cross back.” Letting the Inhuman go he gave her an encouraging smile, “Your turn.”

Blushing Daisy let the enhanced human go before smack his chest playfully, “Watch it Reyes.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Robbie smirked as he walked past her, he would not be gone that long.

Daisy watched him go shaking her head, frowning she looked down blinking at a bit of blood on the edge of her hand. When she pulled the chain she must have scratched him, he might not have even noticed. Leaving the blood where it was she went to let Coulson know things were fine and she would be out. If something important had come up he could let her know, the world always came first.

**_When You Said Your Last Goodbye I Died A Little Bit Inside_ **

Elena turned at a gentle knock on her door, “Come in Robbie.” HE entered as invited and she smiled at his perfectly calm demeanor, “Things are good now?”

“She accepted she did nothing all that wrong...is it fixed?” Robbie could only do so much about Daisy’s guilt complex at one time, not adding to it was a good day's work. When Elena arched a brow he frowned slightly, “She's joining Gabe and I for lunch, away from here, and he'll want to know where it is.”

Elena held the silver icon up, “Good as new. Now be sure to say hello to that boy my Turtle Man likes hm?”

Robbie eyed the cross for a moment, “You two busy?”

Elena smiled as she reach up to fasten the chain around Robbie's neck, he was not as tall as Mack, “Nothing important. I will fetch him you tell Daisy.”

“Done,” Robbie promised as he took a step back bowing his head, “see ya soon.”

**_When You Said Your Last Goodbye I Died A Little Bit Inside_ **

“Knock, knock,” Daisy greeted, Coulson was behind his desk, May was sitting in a chair finishing one of Fitz's pre-made sandwiches. “Yeah so Robbie and I are cool and we are going to meet Gabe for lunch, problems?”

“Not that I can think of, May?” Coulson looked to his right hand who had not said much since sitting down.

May swallowed, “You think you two can make a meeting later, non-formal?”

“Sure, I'll let him know, thanks!” Waving Daisy ran off to meet Robbie before running into anyone else.

Coulson gave May a knowing look and a half smirk, “This meeting set for before or after they bond over beating up some Watchdogs or just local gangsters?”

May shrugged as she balled up the wrapper and sunk it in the trashcan near the door, “Doesn’t matter.”

Coulson grinned as May leaned back looking amused, “Not really no, he did promise to hold back while working with the team so we'll see.”

May nodded closing her eyes, “Wake me when they get back, or Hell breaks lose.”

Coulson smirked as he nodded, “Will do.”

**_When You Said Your Last Goodbye I Died A Little Bit Inside_ **

“We have a meeting later, nothing big,” Daisy greeted when Robbie walked up to Lucy not making a sound.

Robbie nodded, he was expecting as much, “Comes with the badge.”

“Which you don't have Matchstick,” Mack teased as he crossed his arms watching Daisy looking up at him.

“He's still new,” Elena reminded her man as she stopped beside him smirking at Robbie.

Robbie frowned up at Mack, “Well if you don't want to drive Lucy...”

“Wait, what now?” Mack asked frowning, since when did Robbie let people drive his car?

Robbie held up the key ring with a teasing jingle, “Consider it a thank you for not shooting me in the prison.”

Mack frowned, “I didn't know you could take a shotgun blast, but anytime.”

Nodding he handed the keys over, head tiling when Mack held out a key, “Your bike?”

“You are called Ghost Rider right? Fair's fair man,” Mack may not have a self healing classic car but it was not worth the demon that came with it.

Robbie nodded taking the key, “Don't go giving Fitz any ideas.”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Mack promised as he moved to get in to Lucy, grinning when Robbie smirked.

“That was sweet of you,” Daisy praised as she followed Robbie to Mack's bike.

Robbie shrugged, “I was serious about the shooting but we did kinda bond a bit before I killed Eli.”

Daisy bit her lip as she took the offered helmet, not a good day all around, “Right he did threaten to huh? Ah the good old days when they thought guns could hurt you.”

“Ha, ha,” Robbie mocked full faced red helmet even brighter compared to his jacket, “They can still stain my clothes.”

“Well so can your day job Hot Stuff,” Daisy cooed as she slipped on behind Robbie, arms slipping comfortably around his core. “Gabe cool with this?”

“He's the one who said I need good people around me, might as well get to know you all.” Robbie started up the bike, she was not Lucy but he knew Mack babied her. Taking off he smiled as Daisy settled against his back as he drove. Maybe getting a bike was not such a bad idea?

**_When You Said Your Last Goodbye I Died A Little Bit Inside_ **

Now if this goes over well I just might expand this into a short fic with the two Latino mixed raced couples bonding with some Gabe approval and teasing. If this is ignored or slammed on AO3 then this will be staying a One Shot so it is in your hands now.


End file.
